MCSG Friends part 2
by PandaAN19
Summary: The second part!


Chapter 4

Escape

Minty, Josh and Kenato looked at the man as the man shines his flashlight at them. None of them could make a clear picture of who it was, the man turns of his flashlight and said "You 3 are going come with me."

Kenato replied "You can take those 2 as long as you let me live!"

Minty and Josh stare at Kenato and both said "Are you insane?"

Kenato said "One for one and one for me!"

Josh whispered to Minty and said "I told you we couldn't trust him."

Minty said "This is no time to talk about this!"

Kenato stood up and started walking towards the strange man. The man yelled out "Freeze or i'll shoot!"

Kenato took a step back and put his hands up. Minty looked over and noticed a note where Kenato was sitting. Minty grabbed the note and nudged at Josh and they both slowly crawled away. When they were in clear Josh said "What was that about?"

Minty replied "Kenato is taking a hit for us. While he's doing that we have to find a way in!"

Josh said "How do you know that?"

Minty handed Josh the note. Josh read the note "You two have to save Chip i'll deal with this loser."

Josh told minty "This guy is insane!"

Minty said "But if he dies we can't let his death be in vain!"

Josh and Minty head out. Meanwhile Kenato dealing with the stranger.

Strange man holds out his desert eagle and says "Do you want this to end this way for you?"

Kenato put his hands down and said "If destiny wants it to end like this so be it."

Strange man laughs and said "Your not very original are you?"

Kenato smiled and said "Maybe not but…"

The strange man looked and said "But?"

Kenato ducked down and pulled out a pistol and said "This is!"

He pulls the trigger! BANG!

Strange man "… You do know that's not a real gun right."

Kenato Laughed and said "Exactly that's why its original!"

The stranger laughed and said "You're a funny one aren't you."

Kenato smiled and said "Maybe."

Behind Kenato having one hand in his pocket was looking for something.

Kenato thinking to himself "Where is it!"

The strange man said "You seemed confused is something the matter?"

Kenato looked and said "Oh no nothing is wrong i just seemed to misplace something."

The strange man pulls out a pocket knife carved into it was the work "Kenato".

Kenato looked and said "How did you?"

Strange man said "A magician never reveals his secret."

Kenato thought to himself "He just made this difficult."

Strange man looked and said "You were going kill me i presume?"

Kenato looked and said "Maybe."

Man threw Kenato's pocket knife up and said "Fetch!"

Kenato jumped up to catch his knife right then the man said "Good Bye."

Pulling the trigger of his desert eagle shooting Kenato as he touches the knife.

The man laughed and walked away.

Minty and Josh here the sound of the gun shot. Josh said "I hope Kenato is alright."

Minty replied "He's kenato he doesn't die."

Kenato's vision disappears as he says his last words "Good Luck Minty and Josh."

His eyes close as he smiles.

Chapter 5

Wild Life

Josh and Minty run into a split in the road. Josh said "The sign says we should go left lets go left."

Minty replied "Look on the left side you literally see a canyon of fire and hell. We should go right."

Josh said "The signs are never wrong."

Minty said "You'd rather listen to a sign that tells you to go into a canyon of lava rather then disobey the sign and go into the plains?"

Josh said "Yea thats about it."

Minty said "Your an idiot."

They both took their separate.

Josh put his hands in his pocket and kicked a rock and said "Why does Minty have to act like a big shot i wish he'd listen to me once."

A geyser shoots out lava and nearly hits Josh "WOW this is going be crazy but i have to get through."

Minty in rage said "Why can't Josh use common sense."

Then the a canopy of trees covered minty. The moon disappears. Minty exits the canopy of trees and said "What happened?"

The moon is no where to be seen only the night sky with no signs of stars.

Minty said "Something isn't right."

Something starts breathing heavily on minty's back.

Minty turns around only to find a Giant triceratops.

Minty was in shock and made a run for it. Thinking to himself "Maybe Josh was right. But on the other hand he is a moron."

Josh sneezed and said "Who's talking about my awesomeness."

Josh continues walking down the path with no problem at all. While Minty isn't do as well as he still runs from the triceratops.

Minty yelling out "Mr. Triceratops can you please stop chasing me like for real!"

The triceratops stops and drifts and runs the exact opposite direction and says "Thats right run!"

Something casts a shadow above Minty as a giant drop of drool falls on Minty's shoulder and Minty slowly turns around "What the mother fusing hell!"

An Allosaurus roars out a huge roar! Minty slowly backs off and runs and said "Why didn't i listen to Josh?!"

The Allosaurus chased down minty as a volcano in the distance begins to smoke. Minty climbed up onto a tree to see what was going on. The Allosaurus bangs on the tree as the tree starts shaking Minty said to himself "This thing should stop hitting the tree and this volcano is going blow i got to get out of here!"

The island starts shaking. Minty said "Die to a volcano or get eaten alive."

Allosaurus begins to make the tree crack with its tackling and the tree timbers down. Minty jumps off the tree and says "I got to find a way to kill this thing before he turns me into dinner!"

The Allosaurus starts going insane and bites down the tree and chases after Minty. Minty ran but for every step Minty took the Allosaurus took 10 steps and Minty knew it was impossible to run away from it, he kept running then came across a canyon and stopped and said "I guess this is how it ends."

The Allosaurus stopped and opened its mouth and was took a bite out of Minty.

Meanwhile Josh was about to escape lava canyon and said to himself "What's that smell?"

In the distance the volcano begins to erupt and Josh said "No! I have to go through the woods and save minty."

Josh dashes back in to see if he could find any sign of Minty. Repeatedly Josh yelled out "Minty?"

Then a sound of trees burning got louder as Josh turned around to see a flood of lava ripping through the land. Josh said "I knew that Minty would get me killed one day. Just never thought he'd kill me this way."

The lava rages on as Josh thinks about the good old days and regrets everyone meeting Minty and he says his last words.

His last words were "Minty How did you ever get those combos."

The lava floods over and drowns Josh in it.

Chapter 6

New Comrades

Minty thinking he died open his eyes and the allosaurus looked over and smiled and said "Hey there."

Minty jumped up and said "Who.. Who are you! How are you able to talk?"

Allosaurus said "Calm down drink some tea i'll tell you everything."

Minty grabbed the tea and shivering says "How are you able to talk?"

Allosaurus smiled and said "A man once came by here and he raised me when i was a child he taught me his ways."

Minty interrupts and said "Where is this man now?"

A tear drop fell down from the Allosaurus and said "20 years ago the man was accused of knowing illegal things. That illegal thing was me. He took his life so that none of his people could find me. He told me I shouldn't worry i let him run off as he said he'd return shortly. But in reality he jumped into the volcano and left a message. The message says "I will always love you never forget that."

Minty said "I'm sorry for your lost. My name is Minty what's yours?"

Allosaurus replied "My name is Ester the Allosaurus. Nice to meet you Minty."

Then the volcano causes another earthquake. Minty asked "What's going on?"

Ester replied "The island is slowly going under we have to get out!"

Minty replied "How are we going get out of here?"

Ester replied and said "Minty open up that log your sitting on."

Minty got up and opened the log and found a set of crystal. Minty asked "What is this?"

Ester smiled and replied "This is called Dino Tech its a special type of armor that will combine with the dinosaur to make them 5x stronger! We're using this to get out of here."

Minty looking clueless asked "How is this getting us out of here?"

Ester said "Just hold the crystal up and yell out Allosaurus and it let the magic do its thing."

Minty nodded holding the crystal up and yelled out "Allosaurus!"

The crystal floated up and broke into lots of tiny shards which then expanded into pieces of armor. The pieces of armor then attached with Ester and a space on Ester's head where Minty was able to sit in."

Minty said "Wow this is sick!"

Ester nodded then said "Lets get out of here!"

Minty replied "Good id.."

Minty hears something saying "Help please help."

Minty woke up and said "Ester did you hear that?"

Ester replied "No?"

Minty said "Ester someone is in trouble we have to go save them!"

Ester smiled and then said "Which direction captain?"

Minty said "Towards the lava!"

Ester looked and said "Are you sure your alright i think you still injured from passing out."

Minty replied with an attitude "Yes i'm fine now lets go!"

Ester smiled and ran towards the lava. They arrived on top of a rock where lava was flooding down around the rock. Ester said "I don't think this is safe."

Minty replied "We have to find the person in trouble."

Ester said "Minty for the last time there's no one in fro…"

A boy stood on top of a true and pointed into a lava and there lied Josh in the lava. Minty and Ester looked over and Minty yelled "It's Josh! Ester Save him!"

Ester nodded and jumped into the lava and opened his mouth as josh floated in and Ester closed his teeth and swam back up onto the rock. Ester spat Josh out and Josh was nothing more then a pile of bones.

The young boy walked over and Minty said "Who are you?"

The boy replied "I'm Denver The Wizard. I can help your friend. But.."

Minty replied "But what?"

Denver replied "We need all his bones."

Ester said "Isn't that all of his bones?"

Denver replied "sadly not but its almost all of them."

Minty and Ester said "What bones are we missing?"

Denver said "We're missing his cranium."

Minty face palmed and said "Ester we have to go back to look for it."

Ester jumped back in and popped his head of the water and said "I see it!"

Minty said "Well can you get it?"

Ester went down to dive back into the lava.

Minty and Denver wait for Ester to return out of the lava.


End file.
